


A World of Color

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Funny, Gen, Multi, Will add more tags as I go, colorful!, seriously I thought none periphery pairings through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will be able to see the world in full color once you meet your soulmate but until then, you can only see the world in the eye color of your soulmate. However, you can alter the color your soulmate can see, for example, by wearing contact lenses. Like if you wear blue contact lenses, your soulmate sees the world in blue, purple makes them see the world in purple and etc. And you realize each day/week you get to see the world in a different color because your soulmate is being all cute and would want you to see every color there is and they probably have a huge collection of contact lenses by the time you both meet. You really can't wait to meet them, whoever they are, since you know that contact lenses are a huge pain to put in, it's why you just wear glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A change in color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an AU thought of by silentpeaches (or at least written down by them) on tumblr, and the post this is pulled from actually has a huge list of said AUs, so you should check that out here: http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/126297334635/soulmate-au-story-ideas  
> Please enjoy this lovely journey through my OTP! ^u^

   Most of your life, you've been seeing orange. You always liked that color, especially since you learned this is what your soulmate's eye color was. You always write in orange, and you surround yourself in things you've noticed are that color. It's nice to see a bolt of it running through your otherwise black and white world, but this morning, you noticed that your wonderful orange room became dull.

   "What...?", you mumble to yourself. Your heart sank. What had happened to your wonderfully vibrant orange world? As you turn your head, though, you notice something. Outside your window... things have changed. Beyond the tree in your front yard, the world has... changed. You search your mind for a better word, but that's the only way to describe what you're seeing. It's the sky, you're pretty sure of that, and you remember that the sun was sometimes orange this early in the morning (you always wake up early on Saturdays, it's when you make your brother and dad along with your cousins pancakes). Looking directly at the sun, you notice that, one, it's still just as painful to stare directly at it, and, two, it's not orange, and, by all accounts and previous experience, it should be when it's this low down. The sun is, however, surrounded by a grayish field that you assume is supposed to be orange and pink.(Roxy, your friend on the internet, tells you that's another color that's in sunrises and sunsets.) The field bleeds through into the surrounding sky, which changed into the new... wait... were you seeing blue?!?!

   "C'mon, Jane," you mumble to yourself, "what's something you know is blue?"

   But you can't think of anything. You decide to go downstairs and start on the pancakes. Maybe things will make more sense after breakfast. You notice that, apparently, all the measuring cups are blue, that's interesting and all, but you wish you knew why you knew it was blue. Maybe you'd ask your family. You're flipping the pancakes and hear your brother, John, coming downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and pulled one of the more recent pancakes from the plate, taking a lazy bite out of it. You gave up trying to stop him around the second semester of fifth grade last year.

   "John," you begin.

   "Hm?"

   "Have you ever started seeing a different color?"

   He choked on his pancake for a second.

   "What?"

   "It's just... I'm seeing blue and I have no idea why."

   "You're seeing blue?", he balked in disbelief.

   "Yes, I noticed when I looked out my window and saw the sky. What do you think it's about?"

   "I think that's a question for dad."

   "Alright, if you say so."

   "Don't worry about it, I'm sure everything's gonna be fine."

   "... if you say so."

   Some possibilities have been running through your mind. What if your soulmate died? What if something happened that damaged their eyes in some way? Were they able to see right now? Why would you just start seeing blue? It didn't make sense. Until something in your mind clicked. It was something you heard at the optometrist while you were picking your glasses. How people came in just buying color contacts to change their eye color. The woman at the desk suggested you get orange contacts so your soulmate would know what their own eyes looked like. You finish the pancakes and place them on the table for everyone to come downstairs and eat at their leisure. You then walked up to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. You stare at your reflection for a long time, locking eyes with the shockingly vibrant blue irises staring you down in amazement. They're not the same shade as what you thought other blue things looked like. Your father tells you John has blue eyes too, but they were the same deep grey when you saw him a few seconds ago. Maybe this was just an incredibly specific shade of blue. Like cyan or teal or cobalt.

   You blink away from the looking glass and hustle downstairs.

   "John, I think they're wearing contacts!"

   John, along with Jade and Jake who had come downstairs within the past few minutes, looked up at you with confused looks.

   "Um, remember when I said I was seeing blue?", you attempted to clarify.

   "You've been seeing blue?", Jake asked.

   "Since when?", Jade squawked.

   "Since this morning.", John told her.

   "Yeah, and I think I've figured out why.", You tell them, "Whoever they are, they put in contacts this morning, and they obviously put in the color they see, because I've been seeing blue! Or... an incredibly specific shade of blue."

   "Did you look in the mirror?", Jade queried.

   "Yes, and it's most definitely my eye color. I'm pretty sure John's eyes are a darker shade of blue, so that explains why I didn't see his eye color."

   "Excellent deduction.", someone says from behind you. You look up the stairwell and see your father descending it. "Do you think we should stop by the optometrist's to return the favor?"

   "That would be fun, but I don't think I'd be able to put them in in the morning. You know how that worked out the last time."

   "I suppose you're right, well, now you can see things in a different color."

   "Yeah! Today's going to be fun."

   And it was. When you went to bed and looked out at the dark sky, you smiled to yourself and made a mental note to thank your soulmate when you finally meet them.


	2. To Change a Color

   Most of your life, you've been seeing cyan. You always liked that color, especially since you learned this is what your soulmate's eye color was. It's nice to see a bolt of it running through your otherwise black and white world, and you want badly for your soulmate to know that. The problem is, you have no idea who they are, so the best you can do is this awesome idea that came to you recently. You really hope it works.

   You woke up before the crack of dawn, hoping that they at least lived in a similar timezone so that their vision wouldn't suddenly change in the middle of their morning routine or while eating lunch. You stared at your own eyes for a bit in the mirror for no real reason. Seeing your, or rather, your soulmate's, clear, captivating cyan in your own reflection was a bit shocking, and you wanted to get a good look at them before you slipped on your shades and sneaked your way up to the roof to watch the sky bleed into color. Once the sun had freed itself from the horizon, you slunk your way back into the penthouse you share with your aunt (who insists you call her mom), cousins, and brother.

   Your aunt was mixing up her daily drink, which was usually followed by an attempt at breakfast before she went off to work and came back to mix herself another drink, which was usually followed by her taking another and another before she was stopped by Rose and taken to bed with at least five glasses of water so she didn't have a monster hangover and it started again the next morning. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, you supposed. She wasn't violent, and she could still provide for all of you, so it couldn't be that bad of a problem, right?

   "Mornin' Dirky.", she bubbled.

   "Morning.", you reply.

   "Pop kizz. What is the drink I'm mixing at the momento."

   "Memento Mori. Remember you'll die.", you translate.

   "Vurrry gud!"

   "You watched Death Parade with me, how can I not know what you're mixing up." It was also cyan, a quality not many drinks you'd seen had.

   "You want one?"

   You smirk and roll your eyes.

   "I already know I'm not immortal, I don't need a drink to remind me.", you inform her. She gets a kick out of it. While her giggling fit subsides, Dave and Rose shuffle out of the bathroom.

   "What light doth yonder window breaks, dearest cousin.", Rose intones flatly.

   " 'Ey bro, the sun's up.", Dave yawns. You always loved those two's morning routine. If you didn't know any better you'd think they were the soulmates.

   "And a lovely morning to you too to.", you tell them.

   "I could hear your uncorrect choice in to's.", says another voice as Roxy slipped into the kitchen silently as she always did.

   "And I can hear your improper choice in grammar.", You retorted.

   "Man, it's too early for grammer.", she complained.

   "And I know you just misspelled that word.", you persisted.

   "You can't make typos while speaking! That just ain't how it works."

   "Maybe not," Rose slipped in, "but I definitely heard you pronounce that 'e'."

   "Can't we all just talk to each-other like normal people for once in our lives?", Dave bellyached.

   "Nnnnoope!", your aunt butted in, which earned a snicker from Roxy and small smiles from everyone else around the counter. You had a feeling today was going to be predictably serene. You hoped your soulmate felt the same way about your surprise. Well, okay, maybe their day wasn't going to be predictable in any way, but you hope they enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH I AM FREAKING OUT THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING!!!


	3. Another new color

   It's been about a week since you started seeing things in blue instead of orange, and as wonderful it is to find things in a new color, you kind of miss seeing color in your room and your writing. That is until you woke up this morning and noticed you couldn't see the color of the sky. You looked around, but didn't see anything in orange either. It was only when you turned up to your Problem Sleuth poster that you realize why. The figure close to the vantage point that had looked like an incredibly dark grey before was now... some color, you assumed. You'd have to ask someone else if you encountered it again, which you were pretty sure you would. You smiled to yourself and put on some clothes before going to your bathroom to get ready for school. The shower was running and John was brushing his teeth.

   "Morning, Jane.", He greeted you through his toothpaste. You reach for your toothbrush as Jade waves at you from behind the curtain.

   "Good morning.", she echoes.

   "Morning guys.", you reply, "Hey, I noticed something."

   "Are you seeing orange again?", John wondered.

   "No, I'm actually seeing a new one."

   "Seriously?!", Jade exclaimed.

   "Yeah, I have no idea what it is, but I'll have to ask Dad what the color is."

   "Or maybe one of your teachers.", John suggested after spitting out his toothpaste, picking up the cup on the counter and filling it as he spoke.

   "Yeah, you're right."

   "I wish I could see different colors.", Jade commented as you began brushing your teeth and John spit the water out, lingering next to the sink, "It would be really fun. Not that I'm complaining. Red is awesome, even if seeing large amounts of it kind of... stuns me."

   "That's kind of a weird color to see everywhere, though.", John tossed in, "I'm told red is just a darker version of pink, and I can't imagine a color that looks like pink just... darker... what does that even mean?"

   "Whatever it means, I'm actually wondering what pink looks like, now.", Jade responded, "I mean, if it's just a lighter version of red, how does it look?"

   "Colors are so frustrating.", John grumbled, "You're lucky, Jane, you've already seen three of them!"

   "You have a point," you tell them before you spit your toothpaste out, "but I still kind of miss orange."

   "Yeah, I can't imagine the world seeing anything but red.", Jade said, shutting off the water and pulling the towel off the rack.

   "Well, I think that's my cue to leave.", John said, going around you as you spit out the water.

   "Mine, too.", you say, setting down the cup.

   "Alright, make sure Jake doesn't eat all the cereal.", Jade called after you. You close the door behind you and start downstairs with John. Jake was making short work of what you were pretty sure was his second bowl of cereal. This was why your Dad always bought five boxes at a time.

   "Jade says not to eat all the cereal.", John tells him, flicking him on the side of his head. Jake swallowed and looked up sheepishly.

   "I wasn't eating _all_ of it.", he said defensively.

   "Whatever you say, Jakester.", John quipped, sitting down and fixing himself a bowl.

   "Oh, speaking of saying things," Jake began, "Dad had to go to an early meeting today, so we'll have to walk to school."

   "Aw," you moan, "I was going to ask him what the new color I'm seeing was."

   "You're seeing _another_ color?!?", Jake exclaimed.

   "Yes, another one."

   "Huh... I really wish my soulmate had the idea yours did. Seeing a bunch of different colors sounds awesome."

   "I'm sure green is a wonderful color."

   "Lime green, Jane.", Jake corrected, "Remember, I can't see grass and leaves, but I'm wondering what kind of green that would be."

   "I'm sure you'll figure that out when you meet your soulmate."

   "Yeah, I guess you're right."

   "So, you gonna eat breakfast or not?", John asked, "You're gonna have to finish quick if we're gonna get to school on time."

   "Oh, right."

   You pour yourself some cereal, and the four of you are out the door and on the way to school in a few more minutes.

***

   When your English teacher lets everyone into the room, you notice that there's... a lot of the color you're seeing in the room.

   "Um, Mr. Vantas?", You say as everyone walks to their seats.

   "Yes?", he looks up at you as he sits at his desk.

   "What color is...", you look for something to point out, but there's too much to pick something out, "the room?"

   He raises his eyebrow.

   "I have to say, I never expected a student to suddenly ask such a question. I get the feeling another teacher might get offended by such a question, but I am not one of them. It's the color I see in, purple."

   "Purple... I like it!"

   "The word?", he asks.

   "No, the color! I've been seeing it since this morning."

   He blinks at you for a few seconds. You feel like you owe him an answer.

   "Oh, it's just I'm pretty sure my soulmate is putting in color contacts every so often. So far I've seen blue since last week and purple today."

   "Oh really? That's incredibly interesting, I think I've heard of this happening. My friend actually talked about trying this out at length-"

   The tardy bell rang and you made your way to your spot as the announcements crackled on. Purple. You wondered what you would be seeing next.


	4. Another colorful friend

   You've made a routine out of looking at your new eye color in the mirror, but you think your soulmate might eventually get tired of seeing the same color, so you went out on Sunday and got a new color. You woke up early again and put them in, slightly disappointed in the now lack of color in your eyes, but you decide to excuse it in lieu of watching the sunrise. You swear, the only thing you're going to do when you meet your soulmate is look into their eyes, you can't think of a single better color than cyan, as far as you're concerned. When you go back down, you decide to make yourself some toast and get to school early. You love your family and all, but nobody likes Mondays, and that goes to the power of infinity for Rose. You've learned not to be around for it if you don't think you're up to it. And by 'up to it' you mean ready to go toe to toe with a death droid. So, yeah, you went to school early after giving your aunt a good morning and failing at identifying her drink.

   When you get there, there are a few others standing around doing nothing. Hal and Arquius are throwing down some rhymes and you decide to join them.

   "Hey, I hear there's a new kid coming into class.", Hal says when they open the school doors.

   "Which class?", Arquius inquires.

   "My third period. I'm keeping an eye on the doors, wanna help me?"

   "Sounds cool.", you say, "better than sitting in the cafeteria waiting for you two to finish breakfast."

   You post yourselves next to the door, but there's nobody out of the ordinary for a while, so you all start talking.

   "How's the idea coming along?", Hal asks.

   "Decent, as far as I know."

   "I kind of wish my soulmate was smart enough to think of something like that."

   "Why don't you try it out?"

   "You know I can't."

   "Yeah, I guess you're right."

   "I don't see what's wrong with blue.", Arquius tossed in.

   "Nothing's wrong I just... I dunno.", Hal says, "You don't have room to talk, Mr. Started-seeing-green."

   "I think cyan's much more preferable to both those colors.", you tell the two of them.

   "I like red!", someone exclaimed. You all jump and turn to someone wearing... a dress... and a trench coat... and finger gloves...? and Ben Stiller shades... You're officially confused about everything about this person.

   "Hey, where'd you come from?", Hal asked cooly, "Are you the new kid?"

   "How'd you know that?", she... he? asked.

   "None of us have seen you around.", Arquius said, "That and Mr. Supercomputer over here, no offense, heard that you were coming to his third period class."

   "We're having Science together? Cool!", they smiled brightly, but a look suddenly crossed their face as they looked from one of you to the other. "Um... why do you dudes all have the same shades?"

   "It's a thing Mr. Color-contacts over there thought up when we were in, like, fifth grade.", Hal said, jabbing his thumb in your direction, "Why are you wearing... that?"

   "Oh, it's just what I wear. And before you say anything, I am not a girl, nor am I cross-dressing.", they thought for a second when the three of you just... stared at them. Then they seemed to sort of... spark up for lack of a better term, "Ooh, I just realized! I know your names, but you don't know mine!"

   "But...", Arquius objected, "we never told you our names."

   "Sure you did!", they pointed to him, "You're Mr. Started-seeing-green," they moved on to Hal, "You're Mr. Supercomputer," then they got to you, "And you're Mr. Color-contacts.", they then moved both their hands to their chest, "And I'm Davepeta!"

   Hal snickered and Arquius sort of blinked at Davepeta. You smirk at the scene when the bell rings that lets everyone know they need to get their butts to class before the announcements start, but Davepeta totally freaked when they heard it.

   "Oh no, we're all-... late..?", they trailed off as they saw most of the student body still dilly dallying. Hal let out a small bark of laughter and Arquius was still kinda frozen. "Um... that... wasn't the tardy bell, was it?"

   "Nope.", you inform them, "But we'd all better get to class, because the next one is."

   "Oh, do any of you guys know where room... um...", they pulled out a crumpled schedule from their trench coat pocket and continued, "room D-413 is?"

   "That is... my first period.", Arquius said. He looked... nervous? Well, as nervous as he would look. "I'd be happy... to show you there."

   "Really? Great!", they grabbed Arquius's hand and you noticed he turned a slightly darker shade of grey, "Lead they way!", they exclaimed, even though they were mostly pulling him in the direction of hallway D. Davepeta looked over their shoulder and waved to you and Hal, "See you in Science, Mr. Supercomputer! Save me a seat at lunch, okay Mr. Color-contacts!"

   "No prob bro!", you called after them as they disappeared into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know Davepeta was going to be making an appearance, but I am so glad I thought of them, they're just THE BEST, and also my absolute favorite!  
> EDIT: UGH! I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! DIRK DOESN'T SEE COLORS UGH!!! HOLD ON! There, fixed it.  
> Also, merry Christmas!


	5. A lovely assortment of colors

   It's been about a month since your soulmate started changing the color of their eyes periodically. So far you've seen blue, purple, red, and green. (electric green, you didn't get to see the grass, but limes sort of had a kind of tint to them and you all found out what color Jade's eyes were) they change the colors weekly it seems, and you've gained a huge set of rainbow pens that are labeled, so you don't have to go through the process of figuring out what the new color is. This morning, the color changed again. You look through your pens, but you can't find one that appears in color. What? You count them out and notice that you're short one. You must've lost it, you suppose. You go downstairs and look around to see if you can identify anything. You then notice John doing his homework with a pen that appears in color. You also notice it labeled 'Pink' in your handwriting on a little paper ribbon.

   "John!", you shout storming over. He jumps and looks up at you. His eyes dart to the pen and he smiles up at you sheepishly.

   "S-sorry Jane! I just noticed it was pink and I lost my own pen so..."

   You roll your eyes.

   "Just ask next time, that's the color I'm seeing for the time being."

   "Woah, really?", he seems interested.

   "Yes, and it's kind of frustrating not being able to identify it until I find out my twin has stolen the pen that told me what it was."

   "Heh, sorry."

   "It's okay, you can keep writing."

   He does so and you go about your daily business for Sundays, which involves you going upstairs and checking to see if anyone is online. You got a message from Roxy already, you don't know her to be up before 10 on a Sunday.

[TG began pestering GG]

TG: hey jane!

TG: jane?

TG: jaaaaaaa

GG: Okay, okay, I'm here!

TG: sweet! 

TG: i have the besst gossip!

GG: But we don't live anywhere near each-other.

GG: Why ever would I need to know such information?

TG: bcs of resuns

TG: *reasons

GG: Alright, what is the gossip?

TG: my cousin who lives w/ me maganet to keep- aw wait

TG: *managed

TG: he managed to keep it a secret that he's been changing his eye color!

GG: He's been what?

   Your heart begins to beat faster before you mentally kick yourself for thinking he could possibly be the same person as your soulmate.

TG: yeah, he managed to sneak this by us until mom snatched his glasses and dave started pitching a fit 'cause he had lectris green eyes

TG: *electric

   Now your stupid cardiovascular organ decides to skip out on you.

GG: Electric green?

TG: yah

TG: upon scrutiny from rosie we found out he has a sort of collection of these color contacts

TG: janey, it was sooo CUTE!

TG: he wanted his soulmate to see all these different colors and he was all cagey about it

TG: which of course was just the most aboradle thing EVAR!

TG: *adorable

GG: ...

TG: janey? u still there?

GG: Huh?

GG: Oh! Of course!

GG: I just...

GG: When did this happen?

GG: And what colors were the contacts?

TG: curious as alwawys i see

TG: *always

GG: Could you just answer the question!

TG: ok ok

TG: it was last night after dinner when dave flew off the handle

TG: an when rosie pressed him on the colors he pointed to the first one and was all like:

TG: 'That one's cyan, I've got no idea about any of the other ones.'

GG: He just went and got random color contacts?

GG: How did he know the color of the first contacts?

TG: well duh!

TG: it's the color he sees in

   All the gears in your head come crashing together and your heart outright stops.

TG: ne ways

TG: dave went an took the green contacts and said he was keeping em

GG: He what?

   By some unbelievable serendipity on the universe's part, Jade burst into your room at that exact moment.

   "JANE, I'M SEEING SOME OTHER COLOR!"

   "What?!"

TG: he took them!

TG: five bucks says he's wearing them again

GG: Roxy, I'm gonna have to let you go for a second, I need to sort through some stuff out at the moment.

TG: awww

TG: kk bye i'll dig up some more dirt

[TG ceased pestering GT]


	6. A Colorful Encounter

   It's been a month since you started putting color contacts in and you've already been caught. It's not that your family would disapprove, but, just as you thought, they made waaayyyy too big of a deal about it. Not to mention, Dave stole a pair of them. You just know he's wearing them right now, but you're not gonna be rude and take his glasses to point it out. Besides, you wouldn't be able to tell anyway, since you don't see electric green. You have new contacts in today. Roxy is currently tapping away to her phone, talking to her internet friend. You don't really get the big deal about it. You like actually seeing things and talking to people you've met in person. Still, this GG (Jane, you're pretty sure her name is) person seems perfectly nice, and if there's any funny business afoot, you know Roxy's smart enough to figure it out. And if she's not, any creeps would have to deal with the rest of your family.

   Suddenly, Roxy puts down her phone and leans in, staring you down with over-exaggerated suspicion.

   "Can I help you?", you raise your eyebrow.

   "Yes, actually. I only see blue, so I wouldn't be able to tell unless that was the color, but are you wearing contacts?"

   "What do you think?"

   "So you are! What color?"

   "I told you, I never check the colors."

   "Yeah, yeah, I know. Hold on.", she started tapping at her phone then promptly removed your shades. You give her an annoyed look as she snaps a picture. She then put it through an app she has that identifies colors and assumedly tapped your irises.

   "Pink! Your eyes are pink! We match!"

   "We do?", you ask

   "Yeah! I put my eyes through here once, and I found out they're pink, isn't it cool?"

   "Sure."

   She sighed dramatically when her phone started buzzing again. She looked down at it and smiled.

   "It's Jane!"

   As she reads the messages, a perplexed look crosses her face.

   "Um... she wants to talk to you."

   "She what?"

   "She wants to talk to you.", Roxy handed you the phone and shrugged, "I dunno what it's really about. All I did was tell her about your little eye hi-jinx."

   "Yeah.", you reply flatly, reading through the chat history, "I don't have any idea why she'd want to talk with the guy you've been gossiping about. Right in front of his face, no less."

   "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just talk to her before she freaks, she doesn't take silence well."

   "Fine, fine."

   You scroll back down and start tapping.

TG: This is Dirk, what'cha need?

GG: Oh! Um...

GG: I don't really know how to put this.

TG: Well, just tell me what 'this' is, that should be a good way to put it.

GG: Okay, um

GG: I think

GG: you might be

GG: we might

GG: I think we're soulmates.

   You stare at the phone for a long time and Roxy gets up from her chair to try and look over your shoulder, but you get up and go to your room to continue the conversation on your own chat client, telling Jane to expect a message and deleting the recent chat history before handing Roxy her phone back. She glares at you and starts tapping away again, most likely to interrogate Jane. You get to your computer and open up your Pesterchum account that you use to talk to Arquius, Hal, and (most recently) Davepeta. You type in Jane's handle and open up a chat.

[TT began pestering GG]

TT: Hey, it's me.

GG: Hi.

TT: So...

TT: What exactly makes you think we're soulmates?

TT: And so help me, if you are joking or something more sinister, I'll troll you to the end of time.

TT: I will make an immortal copy of my brain grafted into an AI that will persist should my death precede yours.

TT: He will wreck you life and you will never be able to use an electronic device again.

TT: You will have to live in the middle of the woods and make your food in a wood burning dutch oven.

TT: You will be forced into a self-sustaining lifestyle where you will need to travel to the nearest Amish village to get the news of what is happening in the world.

GG: Hoo hoo!

GG: I know that was supposed to be a threat, but that was the most hilarious threat I've ever seen in my life! :B

TT: Why thank you, it was more of an ironic threat than anything else.

TT: But I will follow through if I suspect any funny business.

GG: Oh, but Mr. Lalonde, I am all business when it comes to comedy.

GG: You will find that the only business I deal in is funny business! :B

TT: Pff, okay, that was funny.

TT: But my last name is Strider.

TT: Lalonde is my cousins' Mom's name.

GG: Oh, I apologize Mr. Strider. How rude of me not to inquire about such a vital detail.

GG: I shall be more prudent about such things in the future.

TT: That's right you will.

TT: So anyway, back to the regular business, not pertaining to humor or japery of any kind.

GG: Yes!

GG: I just... um...

GG: I've been seeing all these different colors, and when Roxy told me about how you've been putting color contacts in, I sort of...

TT: Oh. Really?

GG: Yes! Um... Right now I'm seeing pink, do you know what color your contacts are?

TT: ...

TT: They're pink.

GG: Really!?

GG: Wow... um...

TT: What color are your eyes?

GG: Um,

GG: Cyan, I think.

GG: I usually see orange, do you know if your eyes are orange?

TT: Nope.

GG: Oh...

TT: Hold on, I have an idea.

   You pull off your glasses and remove the contacts.

GG: OH MY GOSH!

GG: I can see my words, and my room!

TT: What?

GG: Oh, um... My room is just filled with orange things and I type in orange because, you know, it's the color I see.

GG: Or, it was.

GG: You know, you gave me a serious scare when I woke up and couldn't see my favorite color, honestly.

TT: Oh, sorry 'bout that.

   You have your suspicions, but you smile to yourself nonetheless. You'd have thought you'd get to look at your soulmate the first time you met them, but this is nice anyway. Your words seem more vibrant than usual, which you guess is some sort of cue from the strange forces of the universe telling you she's not lying, so you decide to hold up a conversation and maybe set something up so you can meet each-other.

TT: But guess what color I type in.

GG: Hm...

GG: Could it be...

GG: electric green!

TT: Nope, try again.

GG: Alright, it's purple!

TT: Still no.

GG: Well darn, I can't for the life of me think of anything.

GG: What color _do_ you type in?

TT: Cyan.

GG: Oh my! *swoons*

GG: How very flattering, Mr. Strider.

TT: Think nothing of it, Miss...

GG: Crocker.

TT: Alrighty, think nothing of it, Miss Crocker.

TT: I only wish to see such a lovely color in your eyes.

GG: Oh my...

TT: Too much?

GG: No, not at all!

GG: Well, maybe a bit much.

GG: Nobody's ever complimented me like this.

TT: Obviously, it is because they could not see your beauty in full color.

GG: You don't even know what I look like!

TT: You're right, I don't, but I do know what your eyes look like.

GG: Hoo hoo

GG: So I guess we're even, then, aren't we?

TT: Definitely.

GG: You know, it's funny.

GG: I expected to just sort of look into my soulmate's eyes and know, then the full spectrum of colors would just... happen.

GG: I'm kind of nervous, really.

GG: Shouldn't I be seeing colors by now?

TT: I think it's just that we can't see one another.

TT: It's like

TT: we both had these preconceptions about what it would be like, so we still can't really see colors, and I don't think we will until we actually meet each-other.

TT: That made sense, right?

GG: Yep.

TT: Good, I was afraid I was going insane.

GG: Me too!

TT: So, can we still talk to each-other?

TT: Maybe we'll get to meet one another soon.

GG: Both of those are excellent ideas!

GG: Gotta go, Roxy's been bugging me the entire time we've been talking.

TT: Well, you know her.

TT: Better hop to it.

GG: Okay, bye Dirk!

TT: See ya.

[TT ceased pestering GG]


	7. Colorful Conversation

   You can't believe what happened today. You actually, for real, met your soulmate! At least, you think you did. You had to have! You're excited and scared and you can't sleep. You just... can't! ... You wonder if he can't either. You walk over to your computer and pull up a pesterchum window.

[GG Began Pestering TT]

GG: Um... Dirk?

TT: Jane? What are you doing up? Don't you have school in the morning?

GG: Don't you?

TT: Touche'

GG: I can't sleep. I have to do something or I'm gonna explode!

GG: But I don't want to wake anyone up and I thought you may be having a similar problem.

TT: How could you tell?

GG: A Crocker has a lovely intuition.

GG: Also I was more hoping that was the case.

TT: Well, it's your lucky day.

TT: Or rather, night.

GG: Indeed.

GG: So... what do we talk about?

TT: I have no fucking clue.

GG: My my, language, Mr. Strider!

TT: Oh, sorry, that's just a thing I do.

GG: All the time?

TT: Yeah.

TT: I could try and stop if it bugs you too much.

GG: No no, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it.

TT: I tend to catch everyone off-guard.

GG: Well, anyway, um...

GG: What do you like to do?

TT: Hm, well, I am quite the master when it comes to sick beats, my friends and I tend to have awesome rap battles, I come second only to Hal in flow, and Davepeta is pretty much the beatboxing master.

GG: Oooh quite interesting indeed, I must say.

GG: I'm not at all versed in the lyrical arts, really, but I do have quite the knack for baking.

GG: My family says I make the best pancakes in the world, and I think John is getting sick of how many cakes Dad and I make.

TT: Oh, now I'm really interested.

TT: You're gonna have to make me something when we get around to meeting each-other.

GG: Of course!

GG: I'd be happy to!

GG: And maybe you can run some of your rhymes by me as well.

TT: That would be sweet.

TT: So, what about your friends, I've already told you about two of mine.

GG: Well, you know Roxy, I don't really think my cousin would count, um... OH! Calliope, have you heard Roxy talk about her?

TT: I think?

TT: Are all your friends long-distance?

GG: Um... yes?

TT: Don't you talk to anyone at school?

GG: I just don't find anyone particularly interesting, and I have my family to talk to and my classes to keep up with.

GG: I guess it's just not something I thought about much.

TT: Huh.

TT: Out of mild curiosity, which state do you live in?

GG: Washington.

GG: You?

TT: Texas.

GG: Golly, that's an awful long way!

GG: We'd have to plan a huge roadtrip just to get to each-other.

TT: Or we could wait 'til we graduate and see if we get into the same college.

GG: Nonsense, that would take much too long!

TT: Short on patience, are we, Miss Crocker?

GG: I just don't like wasting time, and I happen to think that not trying all the options is indeed a huge waste of time.

TT: Hm, so efficient.

GG: Why yes, yes it is.

TT: Alright, what month was it again?

GG: It's February, Dirk. February 10th.

TT: What?!

TT: That's not nearly enough time!

GG: Time for what?

TT: Well, valentines is only four days away, I can't very well leave my soulmate without something on valentines day.

GG: W- what?

TT: Aw, don't tell me you didn't think I'd do something for you on valentines day?

GG: It's just... I don't- uhm...

TT: So tell me, what would be the best present ever in the world I could get my lovely soulmate?

GG: Um.... I....

GG: I like reading, I suppose.

GG: Especially mystery novels! I positively adore a good mystery!

GG: A hotel noir or something that oozes... I don't quite know how to describe it other than the 'Nancy Drew Feel'.

GG: Do you know what I'm talking about?

TT: I think I do, Miss Crocker.

TT: I most definitely think I do.

GG: Great!

GG: Oh, do you know about The Midnight Crew?

TT: Hell yeah, I know about the midnight crew!

TT: Dave wouldn't stop talking about it for a while, and when I sat down and actually read it, it was pretty much the best thing ever.

TT: Well, aside from some pretty awesome rap battles that come to mind.

GG: Oh that's great! I have a poster hanging in my room, actually.

GG: John just fell in love with it when I showed it to him!

TT: We should get our bros to talk. It would be a fun experiment.

GG: Alrighty then, I'll remember that.

GG: Wait, how long have we been talking?

TT: No clue whatsoever.

GG: Oh gosh, it's so late! And I still need to get up in the morning!

TT: So do I.

TT: Let's pick up this conversation later, 'kay?

GG: Definitely.

GG: Night, Dirk!

TT: Goodnight.

[GG ceased pestering TT]


	8. Colorful Revelations

   You stand in front of the school with Hal, Arquius, and Davepeta, and Davepeta is kind of miffed.

   "Why didn't you tell me!?", they complained.

   "I told all of you, literally the second I got here.", you tell them.

   "Yeah, but I meant IMMEDIATELY! You have my Pesterchum!"

   "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, happy now?"

   "Not until you tell me her name.", they puffed out their cheeks, accentuating their infinite assortment of freckles.

   "Okay, it's Jane."

   "Oooh, that's a pretty name!", they cooed, dropping the annoyance completely. They do this quite often.

   "Cool," Hal stepped in, "so, can you see colors now?"

   "Well.... no? I have no idea why, though. My best guess is that it has something to do with what we thought would happen when we met our soulmate, and what actually happened. That's not insane, is it?"

   "I... I don't really think so.", Arquius said, glancing over at Davepeta, who was still looking over at you, beaming and obviously about to ask another question.

   "So are you getting her anything for Valentines?"

   "Of course.", you answer.

   "EEEE! What is it?"

   "A book. A very special book."

   "What's _that_ supposed to mean?", Hal wondered.

   "Well duh!", Davepeta told him, "Obviously he means he's getting her a _special book_. Something that means a lot the her, you know? I wish I had a soulmate who'd do something like that."

   "You do have a soulmate.", Hal pointed out flatly. His right index finger twitched, which Dirk had learned was his tell for when he was annoyed.

   "Yeah, but I mean I wish I knew them, you know?"

   "How do you expect to meet them?", Hal said, "How do you expect someone to take an interest in you if you wear shades? Your potential soulmate may be standing _right next to you_ , and you won't know it unless both of you  ** _took off your shades!"_**

   The three of you looked at Hal before Davepeta tilted their head.

   "Are you saying you think you're my soulmate?", they asked. A completely disgusted look crossed Hal's face.

   "No! I'm talking about the idiot behind you who's been obviously into you since you randomly popped into our conversation! How is anyone this dense?"

   He then proceeded to yank both their shades from their faces and both of them grabbed at them before their hands brushed together. They looked up at each-other and you could just see the invisible sparks flying. Hal crossed his arms and gave the two of them a satisfied smirk.

   "That took long enough.", he said. It was then that they opened the doors to the school.

   "C'mon lovebirds," you said, waving Davepeta and Arquius over. The two of them jumped and Davepeta suddenly made a lunge for your shades. They managed to knock them askew and you caught their wrist before they could actually take them from you. "Dude. Not cool."

   "But I wanna see your eyes!", they begged, "Pleeeaaaassee! I like colors!"

   "You've only been seeing them for like, five seconds.", you tell them.

   "I don't care! Just take off the stupid shades!"

   "Well, since you asked so nicely.", you intone sarcastically before taking them off. They gasped and looked down at their trench coat, which was lighter than the other one they had.

   "It's the same color! My coat is- it's... What color are your eyes?"

   "Jane told me they're orange."

   "Orange... like the fruit? And the Nat King Cole song?"

   "I think so.", you say, though you didn't completely know what song they're talking about. It sounded familiar, though, you're pretty sure it's in a Fallout game.

   "Whatever, let's get inside, it's freezing out here.", Hal said, handing Arquius and Davepeta their shades back.

   "Maybe if you wore a coat for once, you wouldn't get cold so easily.", Arquius commented.

   "Maybe if you weren't so dense, you would've figured out you've been hanging with your soulmate for, like, a month."

   "It has _not_ been a month.", Arquius replied.

   "Whatever.", Hal brushed him off and continued walking. This was shaping up to be a great week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Davepeta mentioned is actually in one of the Fallout games. Here's the link, it's amazing:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-6QknAOsVo


	9. A Colorful Partner

   You get up and wonder what you're going to do with yourself. You have absolutely no idea. You do notice that you can see orange again, you smile. You decide it would be prudent to get ready for school. You finish your daily prep and go out to the car with the rest of your family, then walk into the school. The bell rings and the four of you split up, and you go to Mr. Vantas' room.

   "Good morning Jane.", he smiles at you, "Seeing any new colors lately?"

   "Well, it's a bit of a long story...", you trail off.

   "It can't possibly be longer than any of mine."

   "Hoo hoo, I guess you're right. Well, I technically met him just yesterday!... I think... he's not wearing any contacts at the moment, so I can see orange again.", you smile to yourself as you look at the door, enjoying being able to see the dull traces of orange in the brown. You think brown might be some sort of shade of orange or something. You're not completely sure, and you don't really care. Mr. Vantas raises his eyebrow.

   "Well, um, what I mean is...", you don't know how to tell him that he's your internet friend's relative from Texas, "I met him online while talking to my friend and she told me about him and that he'd been getting contacts to put in and so then I asked to talk to him and... well, I still can't see colors, but he says he can't either, but I just-"

   "I'm going to have to stop you there, I could hear the run-on sentences.", he smirked. He didn't do that often.

   "Oh, sorry, but I'm almost positive that this has to be my soulmate, because-"

   "I heard something about soulmates, what's going on?!", someone exclaimed from behind you.

   "GAH!", you turn around and see the girl that sits one space back in the row next to you. You forgot her name, though.

   "You know, Nepeta," says Mr. Vantas, "it is very rude to burst into people's conversations, especially when you scare someone in the process."

   "Why not?", Nepeta asked, "my cousin does it all the time!"

   "Well, you are not your cousin.", Mr. Vantas informed her.

   "Point taken, but I heard something about Jane here meeting her soulmate."

   "I- um...", you don't quite know what to say to that. The bell rings and everyone in class hustles to their seats.

   "Aw, I wanted to hear the story...", Nepeta griped.

   "I'm sure Jane would be happy to tell you later, right, Jane?", Mr. Vantas asked as you and Nepeta go to your seats and the announcements begin to come on.

   "Sure..."

***

   Mr. Vantas had decided to put everyone in partners today. Nepeta immediately went to you. As Mr. Vantas spoke, Nepeta leaned over and whispered,

   "So what's this I hear about a soulmate?"

   "I'm not entirely sure," you whisper back, deciding to half-listen and look at the board to fill in the gaps of what the partnering was for. "but he very well could be."

   "Tell me everything."

   "Well, um, I have a friend named Roxy-"

   "Ooh, my cousin has a friend named Roxy! However, that's not the same cousin that barges into people's conversation, that's a different cousin entirely!"

   "That's nice... well, she told me that the cousin she lives with had been putting in contacts to let his soulmate see different colors, and for the past month or so, I'd actually been seeing a bunch of different colors."

   "OooH so he's your soulmate?"

   "As far as we know, yes. I'm pretty positive, since when he told me he'd take out the contacts he was wearing that day, and my vision changed back to what I've been used to."

   "What's the col-", suddenly, her phone... purred. Luckily, it didn't repeat itself, or else it was very likely that someone else would have noticed. "Aw man, I can't take my phone out, don't they know our timezone is only, like, half an hour behind theirs?"

   "Who?", just then Mr. Vantas made his voice slightly louder, as if he was telling them to pay more attention to this part.

   "So there must be careful thought into which historical figure the two of you are to emulate, and in case I neglected to mention it, this will continue on for the remainder of the year."

   There were some squeals, moans, and general confusion coming from various parts of the room, and Jane realized she was a terrible multi-tasker, because she had no idea what was going on. She looked at the words on the board and it hit her. Nepeta raised her hand.

   "Yes, Ms. Legion?"

   "Um, does this also have something to do with history class?"

   There were a few snickers and she shrank back a little.

   "If you were listening, you would know that Ms. Serket and Mr. Ampora hav-", someone else raised their hand, "Yes, Vriska?"

   "I never agreed to anything pertaining to the assignment, Mr. Vantas."

   A few people snickered, and Mr. Vantas sighed.

   "Vriska, for once can you just... not?"

   "Nope."

   Jane rolled her eyes while a few more people laughed.

   "So, as I was saying, the history teachers and I have collaborated to present you all with this project, and it will go on until the end of the year. I hope you're all happy with your partners, because nobody is switching. Ever."

   Looks like you're about to get to know one of your classmates a little better. See, Dirk, you could have some real-life friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee willikers, this chapter! Sorry it took me so long!


	10. Colorful pairings!

I decided to post a chapter about this because why not!

**PAIRINGS:**

Jane sees orange and is paired with Dirk who sees cyan

Arquius saw green until sometime in fourth grade when Davepeta's eye color changed (I hear that's a thing that happens) and Arquius began to see orange and is currently with Davepeta. They take in the entire color spectrum happily.

John sees pink and is paired with Roxy who sees royal blue

Jade sees red and is paired with Dave who sees electric green and also stole Dirk's electric green contacts

Jake sees lime green and is paired with Calliope (because why not/I can't think of anything to do with him) who sees forest green

Hal sees blue and is paired with Equius (because why the flip not?) who sees red

And just because ; Rose sees emerald green and is paired with Kanaya who sees purple (or whatever the heck kinda color Rose's eyes are)

Also, Mr. Vantas (as in Kankri and not Karkat) sees purple and is paired with Mr. (Cronus)Ampora who sees red. (The only reason they haven't figured it out, being that Kankri just outright cannot stand Cronus about 85% if the time and Cronus is too busy hitting on everyone else.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I nearly forgot this existed, I'm sorry. I also apologize for not actually putting in anything related to the story as a semi-hiatus-breaker or whatever this is. It's mostly just because I got a suggestion in one of the comments from the chapter before this, so enjoy!  
> I put the majority of my stories on hold in order to sort of finish them in a backwards-ish kind of order. Like, first I would finish the most recent thing, then the second most recent one, and so on and so forth. But as of literally right now, I have decided that that was a stupid decision and I'm just gonna update things as I get actual ideas for them. So hang tight and possibly check out some other stuff I've done! Love y'all!


	11. Coincidental Colors

   "Dave. Calm down. It's just a girl. You're fine."

   "Oh really," he asked incredulously, "then maybe explain to me why I'm fuckin' shaking!?"

   "Because you're being a nervous dork, now say something."

   He groans nervously and finally moves his fingers across the keyboard.

   You and Jane have been trying for almost a week to get your relatives to suck it up, realize they're soulmates, and talk to each-other. So far  _you_ have succeeded with the first objective. You have no idea about Jane. Dave sits there, reading and re-reading his sentence and you roll your eyes. Your initial skepticism of her had made your first encounter with Jane a lot easier, so you suppose you should cut Dave some slack. But then you remember that you've been trying to get him to do this for an hour straight so yeah, you'd pretty much run out of slack to cut.

   He finally presses enter and looks at the screen tensely. You sigh.

   "I'll leave you to it, I guess."

   You leave the room and close the door behind you. Something Dave frequently neglects to do. You wander into the kitchen, wondering if you should just sort of hang around on the roof when you notice the... scary excited look on Roxy's face. You stare at her for a second and she looks up at you and gasps.

   "Dirk! Oh my gosh, I knew you had a tan, but I had no idea how cool tans looked! Also, this place needs to be, like, way more colorful it's not nearly as fun to start seeing colors only to notice you don't have a very colorful house-"

   "Hold on, stop right there, how in the fuck did you start seeing color?"

   "Oh! That's right! You know Janey?"

   "... Yes..."

   "Weeelllll she's got a brother, and he started talkin' to me, and it sorta clicked! So now we're soulmates! Isn't that cool?"

   "... Sure. Jesus, what is with this family and Jane's family?"

   "Whatever do you mean, Dirk?", asks Rose, coming out of nowhere.

   "Apparently, both Dave and Roxy have soulmates who happen to be Jane's relatives."

   "Yyyupp!", Roxy corroborates.

   "Interesting.", Rose intones.

   "Rose, I can feel you deconstructing the freudian implications of this from here, please stop.", you tell her.

   "Oh all right, if you insist."

   "Maybe you should deconstruct the psychology behind why he and Janey still can't see colors."

   "Maybe.", Rose agrees.

   You sigh.

   "You know what, I'm just gonna send Jane her valentines gift."

   "'Kay, bye!", Roxy waves and she continues typing.

   You go to your room to get the book and eye it a bit nervously. It seemed a bit ridiculous, and you are honestly considering rather or not to get her something less... garish might not be the best word. You sigh and decide to just send it anyway, since you did spend all that time on it. You leave the building and head for the post office. There's a cool record shop Dave vandalized one time down the street. Your phone buzzes and you pull it out. It Jane.

GG: Dirk, you there?

TT: Yep

GG: Oh good.

GG: I see you finally got Dave to say something. Jade's been having me looking over her shoulder to make sure she 'doesn't look like a total idiot' just because of a spelling mistake or whatever.

TT: Dave makes the majority of spelling mistakes in all instances. No exceptions.

GG: Yeah, I've caught about three so far.

TT: Really? He's doing pretty well, then.

GG: Hoo hoo

GG: Oh my.

TT: What?

GG: He just started 'spitting sick fire'

TT: Oh boy. This is really gonna test our theory on rather or not they're soulmates.

TT: By the way, did your brother tell you about Roxy?

GG: What about Roxy?

TT: You should probably ask him yourself.

GG: Alright then.

   You continued walking and finally got to the post office. You reach into your pocket for the remainder of your allowance and walk inside. Once you'd gotten the proper postage, you go over to the little delivery box and send it. You check your phone as you walk out.

GG: Well, I wasn't expecting that.

GG: I'm surprised she didn't immediately open a second window to tell me all about it.

TT: Well, I guess she got absorbed in asking for his life story and giving him hers simultaneously.

GG: Hoo hoo, probably.

TT: She says I have a cool tan. And that our apartment isn't very colorful.

GG: Hm. John says our house is almost painfully colorful.

TT: Interesting.

TT: ...

TT: Would I sound like a creep if I asked what you look like?

GG: Probably not, you'd find out eventually anyway.

TT: Yeah.

GG: Well, I'm kinda average height and my hair is really dark. I wear glasses. My teeth are pretty crooked.

TT: Huh. My mental image of you is drastically different from this description.

GG: Oh?

TT: I imagined you really tall with sorta not-dark not-light hair. Everyone says that's like brown. Also without glasses and regular teeth.

GG: Huh.

TT: I guess I imagined you pretty generic, actually.

GG: Well, I'm kind of generic myself.

TT: What do you mean? You're awesome.

GG: Well of course you'd think that.

TT: Because it's true.

GG: Alright then.

GG: What about you?

TT: Me? You mean, how I look?

GG: Tep.

TT: Alright. Well, I'm sorta average height myself. For my age at least, I still haven't hit my growth spurt. My aunt says I'm probably gonna be, like, six feet tall.

TT: I've got really light hair and every now and then, someone'll comment on my freckles.

TT: Also I wear shades 100% of the time.

GG: Hm. I didn't think you'd have freckles.

TT: They've become more numerous the more I spend time out in the sun. Which is kind of unavoidable out here.

TT: Unless you're Dave.

GG: Hoo hoo.

GG: Sooo...

TT: Sooo..?

GG: It's the thirteenth.

GG: Tomorrow is Valentine's day.

TT: Oh that's right! It's too bad I already sent you your present, it would be fun to have shown it to you.

TT: But nah.

GG: Oh? Perhaps you could give me a hint as to what it is.

TT: Why Jane, I'm surprised.

TT: I figured you'd like a good mystery.

GG: There's a difference between a mystery and an infuriating cliffhanger.

TT: I hear you.

TT: Okay, it involves a lot of orange.

TT: And linguistic hoops.

GG: You had me at orange.

TT: Heh.

   You walk back into your building and are about to ascend the stairs when Jane says something you have to completely stop to process.

GG: Dirk

GG: What exactly is Gurren Lagann?

TT: ...

TT: Jane.

TT: If you do not know I am personally going all the way up there and forcing you to watch Gurren Lagann in it's entirety. Along with any and every other anime I know of.

GG: Oh Dirk, you're positively hilarious.

GG: Dave mentioned it and Jade didn't bother asking what it was. It bothered me, so I asked.

TT: My dear Jane, you don't seem to understand.

TT: Gurren Lagann is one of the best things to ever happen on this planet.

TT: It is a true masterpiece of giant robots throwing death beams at one another.

TT: As well as a lot of drilling.

GG: Oh really?

GG: I'll have to look it up.

TT: Yes. Yes you will.

   You enter your apartment to see Roxy breaking into the liquor cabinet. For the third time this month.

   "Roxy!", You shout at her.

   "Whaaat?", she squawked, "It's celebratory."

   You look at her flatly through your shades as your phone vibrates with another message from Jane.

   "Cloose the cabinet.", you command, deep in deadpan.

   Roxy sighs dramatically (the only way she does anything) and shuts it. You smile and look down at your phone.

GG: Well, I should probably be going.

GG: Jake's calling us downstairs for another one of his 'adventures'.

TT: Adventures?

GG: They usually end up in us getting lost, scraped up, trespassing, or all of the above.

TT: Yikes. Good luck with that.

GG: Appreciated.

[GG ceased pestering TT]

   You wonder how Dave's been doing. You decide it wouldn't hurt to check. You find Dave staring at his computer screen with a small smile on his face. Once he finally becomes aware of your presence, he turns to you and jumps.

   "I didn't expect yer skin to be so... colorful...?"

   "Roxy says it's a tan."

   "Oh."

   "It's the exact opposite of whatever you have, that's for sure."

   "Huh?". Dave looked down at his hand and jumped a little. "Huh. Wasn't expecting that either."

   "I keep telling you to expect the unexpected. When're you gonna listen to me?"

   "When hell freezes over."

   "So when it snows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I did it~~!


End file.
